La pomme du matin
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Jasmine se demandait encore comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans un bourbier pareil. Tout ça à cause d'une pomme ! Enfin, plus ou moins.


Disclaimer :** "****Merlin****" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. ****Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "****Marchandise****" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Jasmine se demandait encore comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans un bourbier pareil. La journée avait pourtant commencé normalement. Elle s'était réveillée de mauvais poil, s'était faite engueuler par un des chefs du clan pour une raison obscure puis avait passé la matinée avec Alistair pour perfectionner sa magie.

La plupart du temps, une nouvelle formule ne lui demandait que quelques jours d'entraînement. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Cela faisait des _SEMAINES_ qu'elle tentait, en vain, de déplacer un objet d'un endroit à l'autre par magie. Al appelait ça « téléportation » ; elle appelait ça « déplacer un objet d'un endroit à l'autre par magie ». Les termes techniques n'étaient pas trop sa tasse de thé. En revanche, il fallait avouer que « téléportation » était quand même bien plus court.

Bref.

Des semaines. Des semaines entières à pratiquer ce stupide sort, à le psalmodier en long, en large et en travers. Impossible pour elle de déplacer cette stupide pomme. Elle restait sur sa roche, confortablement installée, et fixait Jasmine l'air de dire « qu'elle genre de magicienne es-tu ? Pas foutue de me faire bouger ! Ah ah ! ». La jeune femme plissa les yeux et fit exploser cette insolente. Nah ! Personne ne se moquait d'elle, pas même une pomme.

Jasmine poussa un soupir. Faire exploser tout ses cobayes n'allait certainement pas l'aider à les « téléporter ». Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se concentrer sur les morceaux. Elle fixa le cadavre de sa pauvre victime inanimée, se concentra et commença son incantation. Rien.

Après quinze minutes d'efforts intenses, elle décida d'abandonner pour la matinée. Ras-le-bol. Fichue pomme. Fichue formule. Fichue magie. Fichue forêt. Et fichu Alistair.

_'Si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas une vraie formule'_ pensa-t-elle.

Al était le seul à avoir accepté de lui enseigner la magie lorsqu'elle en avait fait la demande, mais il lui faisait souvent des blagues d'un goût plus que douteux. Les autres, « les sages » – _'pffff' __–, _avaient refusé prétextant qu'elle était trop tête en l'air. Trop imprudente.

Imprudente ? Elle ? N'importe quoi ! Elle était toujours trèèèès prudente, d'abord.

Ce n'était en rien sa faute si elle avait allumé un feu qui avait bien faillit trahir la position des druides quand elle avait dix ans. Premièrement : elle avait dix ans, hein. Et deuxièmement, elle avait froid ! Et puis elle avait dix ans pour l'Amour d'Emrys !

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Moulka avait « trompé » (un bien grand mot selon elle, ils n'avaient fait que se bécoter à la lueur de la pleine lune : pas de quoi en faire un drame !) sa promise avec elle lorsqu'elle avait seize ans. Elle avait faillit briser une puissante alliance entre sa tribu et celle de Mou. De un, elle ignorait qu'il était fiancé. Il était d'une autre tribu et ils ne se voyaient que rarement. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il voyait quelqu'un ! Bon, il aurait pu lui dire, bien sûr. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. De deux, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle était jolie (et puis modeste aussi) et que Moulka avait bon goût en matière de fille. Et de trois, elle n'avait que seize ans !

Et ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute si, en faisant exploser cette imbécile-de-pomme-pas-foutue-de-se-_téléporter_, elle s'était faite repérer par une patrouille de Camelot.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils l'avaient surprise à psalmodier cette idiote-de-formule-pas-foutue-de-_téléporter_-une-imbécile-de-pomme.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils étaient sortis de l'ombre et qu'ils l'avaient arrêtée sur ordre de ce crétin de Roi Uther.

Il s'avéra que les soldats n'étaient pas en patrouille. Ils escortaient un « honnête» marchant, toutes proportions gardées, jusqu'à Camelot pour qu'il y vende « d'honnêtes » marchandises. Comme elle par exemple.

Elle allait probablement être vendue/offerte à Uther.

Jasmine voulait hurler et les insulter de tous les noms de reptiles qu'elle connaissait – elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gênée les quatre premières heures de leur voyage vers la cité –, mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle jura aussi de les transformer en crapauds aussitôt qu'elle serait hors de cette cage, histoire de faire bonne mesure.

Elle vit un des plus jeunes soldats déglutir et demander à un de ses compagnons d'armes (enfin, compagnon-d'-arrestation-injuste-d'-une-innocente-druidesse-qui-certes-se-montrait-d'-une-rare-violence-à-l'égard-des-fruits-mais-ne-méritait-pas-d'être-traitée-de-la-sorte ; et puis la pomme l'avait bien cherché !) si l'immonde sorcière (même pas vrai ! Elle était très jolie !) pourrait s'échapper.

Bien sûr que non, avait envie de gronder Jasmine. La cage était ensorcelée. Tout comme comme les fers que ces abrutis de soldats lui avaient posé aux poignets et aux chevilles. Des armes magiques pour lutter contre la sorcellerie ! Bah tiens ! Quel hypocrite, ce Roi ! Qui avait bien pu voter pour un idiot pareil !

Ah oui, personne.

- Elle ne sortira pas, railla un garde encore plus moche que le derrière d'un porc. Impossible qu'elle s'échappe.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui adressa ce qu'il croyait sans doute être un sourire provocateur. En réalité, c'était une sorte de grimace qui l'enlaidissait davantage. Et oui, c'était possible.

- Elle est piégée dans cette cage, intervint un autre soldat. Il était presque aussi laid que son collège.

- Et Uther lui donnera ce qu'elle mérite, rajouta laideron n°1.

- Elle sera mise à mort comme un vulgaire animal ! précisa une autre mocheté.

Jasmine rajouta sur sa liste des choses à faire de parler à Uther de ses critères de sélection des chevaliers de Camelot. Parce que là, franchement, ça virait au n'importe quoi. Un chevalier devait au moins être beau, à défaut d'être intelligent. C'était la base. Tout ceux qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à présent étaient laids comme des poux !

- Silence ! gronda le marchand grognon. Interdiction de parler à ma cargaison. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est que l'un de vous en tombe amoureux et s'enfuit avec elle dans le soleil cochant. C'est arrivé une fois, je ne tiens pas à perdre une autre de mes très chères livraisons.

Les hommes échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire, comme si cette idée était d'un ridicule consommé. Et si elle ne craignait pas pour sa vie, Jasmine aurait sans doute rit avec eux. Parce qu'ils avaient raison. Elle allait mourir. Sans ami. Sans famille. Sans jamais avoir connu l'amour. (En plus, elle venait de se découvrir un côté romantique et n'aura même pas le temps de l'explorer ! Quel gâchis !) Et si les soldats étaient représentatifs de la population de Camelot, elle ne trouverait aucun beau mâle à fixer en rendant son dernier soupir.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et tenta courageusement/stupidement – ça dépendait du point de vue – de retenir ses larmes. Elle ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de la voir pleurer.

Crétin d'Al. Idiote de vie. Saleté de magie. Imbécile de pomme. Abrutis de soldats. Connard d'Uther. Conne de loi. Stupide formule à la noix.

Imprudente de Jasmine.

* * *

N/A : **J'ai une vague idée pour une suite à cet OS. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je l'écrirais peut-être :)**


End file.
